Relieved
by DivergentDemigod17
Summary: Paul had had his suspicions about the Jackson family... but he never expected a secret this big! My version of a Percy tells Paul story. Oneshot.


**I KNOW THAT THERE ARE SO MANY PAUL-FINDS-OUT-PERCYS-A-DEMIGOD STORY OUT THERE, BUT I WANTED TO MAKE ONE FOR FUN AND SEE IF YOU ALL LIKE IT. IM PLANNING ON IT BEING A ONE SHOT, BUT IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS SAYING THE PEOPLE WANT MORE, ILL MAKE IT A STORY.  
THIS DOESNT REALLY GO ALONG IN PJO, SO IDK WHEN IT HAPPENS.**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, AGAIN, AND DONT FORGET TO R&R!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

"FREAK!" Josh screamed as he slammed me again the locker. He held his fist to my face. I had an amused look on my face, as if almost saying, "You think you can hurt me?" I was getting sick of this Josh kid. He thought he was so much better than me. If he knew my true identity though, he would run home crying for his mommy.

I pushed him onto the ground. "You leave me alone!" I screamed, getting very aggravated with him. This was the second time today he had done this. He started to get back up off the ground.  
"You think your so much better than me, don't you, Jackson?"  
"I don't think I'm better than you, Kulscott, I KNOW I'm better than you!"  
"Wanna go?" He cried  
"You bet ya!" I was getting sick of this.  
Josh lunged at me, arms out and ready to strange. I jumped to the right and he fell into the locker. He slowly stood back up and, without me knowing, turned around and pinned me to the ground.  
I was kicking at him and trying to escape. "Look who's stronger now, Jackson! I told you I was better!'  
I felt all my anger just bubbling up inside me. I wanted to scream as loud as I could. I _was _better than him! I started to lean forward, ready to punch, when all of the suddenly some kid standing next to Josh's water bottle shot open, water spilling everywhere. The same happened to the kid next to him.  
"What the..." one yelled  
Oh. No. What have I done? I was mad at myself, and Josh, all at the same time.  
All of the sudden I felt like I was being punched in the stomach and one of the sprinkles went off. And another. And then another. And one more.  
Why was everything always my fault? I turned around to see what had happened, when Josh grabbed onto me and grasped my shirt. "I don't know if you made this happen, Jackson, but I still think i'm more powerful than you'll every be!" As if. He lifter me up off the ground, and punched me as hard as he could in the eye. Gods, it hurt. Josh threw me on the ground, as if to say "Enough!" and walked away with a smirk on his face.  
Suddenly, the principle, Mrs. Calt, came running in. "What happened?!" She cried. I tried to explain what had went on with me and Josh, without it sounding like it was all my fault, which it wasn't. She walked me down to her office and sat down at her desk. She grabbed the intercom speaker and yelled into it, "Josh Kulscott! Report to my office, immediately!" Haha.  
A few moments later Josh walked through the door with a bump on his forehead from where he ran into the locker. He sat down in the chair next to me and gave me a dirty look.

"Now, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Mrs. Calt said, looking pissed off. "You broke almost every school rule! Keep your hands and feet to yourself, no bullying or harassment, no playing in the hallways and almost every other rule there is about kindness!" Now she was furious. "Do you have anything to say?" She said, hands on hips. Me and Josh looked at each other. Nobody said anything. Another few seconds passed and nobody said anything. "Alright then. If you have nothing to say, then I guess I can just call your parents." Crap. Not again. I said that I would try hard to stay in another school without getting kicked out.

Mrs. Calt picked up the phone and called both of our parents. Me and Josh just sat there awkwardly, waiting for our parents to come and scold us.

In what felt like hours later, my mom and Paul walked through the door, along with Mr. and Mrs. Kulscott. My mom gave me a look that said "What did you do this time?" and sat down with Paul and the Kulscotts in the right corner. "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson and Mr. and Mrs, Kulscott." Mrs. Calt said. Paul sat up more at the words 'Mr. Jackson'. "I have called you down today because of a a certain... uh... _mishap _that happened today here at school." Again, crap. "And to inform you with what happened, I want to show you this." She held up a tape. "The security footage." My heart was racing as she popped the tape into the tv.

I glanced over at my mom, who was talking to Paul about something. Probably my punishment. Mrs. Calt grabbed the remote and pressed the play button.  
The scene showed slamming me against the locker and screaming. I couldn't watch, so I turned away until I heard the sound go off and the 'show' was over.  
Everybody just stared at each other. Then Mrs. Calt piped up. "As you can see, these to young men right here go into a nasty fight. In the middle of it all, the sprinkle system went off randomly." MY mom look at me and gave me a slight smile. She knew I did that. "As the principle here, I do have the right to expel your child. But, since no one got extremely hurt, they will both be suspended from school for 4 days."

Wait... so I got in trouble, and my punishment was to skip school? Well, I always want to be in trouble! Our parents got up and went to talk to Mrs. Calt for a few moments. When they were done, my mom came over and got me. "Are you mad?" I asked her. "At you, Percy? No. At Josh? Yes." she replied, softly. "But I made him slam into the locker, and I set of the sprinkler system." She slightly chuckled. "Honey, it wasn't your fault the sprinkler system went off. You couldn't control it. And him running into a locker? No biggie. He deserved it."  
"I love you, mom."  
"I love you too, Percy."

She hugged me as Paul walked over. "Well, that Josh guys sure seems like a jerk!" He said. "Yeah." I replied quietly. "Hey, Percy." My mom said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Paul and I were thinking... would you like to go to Montauk for the night?"  
I was suddenly filled with joy.  
"You mean it?"  
"Yep. I think it would be fun to get away for the night."  
"Yeah!" I jumped up and down like a little kid. I run up and hugged her. Then Paul. "Come, on! Let's go!" Paul said, now as excited as I was.  
We walked out to the car and drove home.

* * *

We arrived at our apartment about 30 minutes later. Since it was only two 'o clock, we still had some time to hang out before we left at five. My mom was packing some food for our 'picinic' that we normally have for dinner whenever we go to Montauk.

I was in the living room watching tv when my mom yelled "Percy!" "Yes?!" I replied, running into the kitchen. "I don't have any bread, and I am needing some. Could you run down the street and get me some?"  
I really didn't wan't to get off up the couch, but I love my mom, so I said, "Sure."  
"Thank you, Percy." She said, handing me a wad of cash. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door, heading a block down the road to the closet Food Lion.  
I went to the back of the store and grabbed just a regular loaf of white bread.

I went to the register to check out. There was an overly-happy girl with long, blonde braided pig tails and a sparkly blue headband on and was wearing a name tag that said "Gina" on her red Food Lion shirt. "Hello!" Gina said, a huge smile on her face. "Uh... hi." I replied  
"Do you have a Food Lion member's cars?" Did it _look _like I would have a Food Lion member's card? "Nope."  
She smiled even wider. "Would you like to sign up for one today? Its free! And you get weekly coupons and 1 dollar off every 25 dollars spent!"  
Now she was just starting to annoy me. "No, thanks."

"Ok!" But your missing out on some great deals!" Then and, finally, then, she picked up the loaf of bread and scanned it. "Three dollars and thirty six cents!" I handed Gina the wad of cash. She put the bread in a bag and handed it to me. "Have a nice day!" she said, just as the phone rang. I would have left, but she hadn't given me my change back yet. A minute later she hung up the phone and looked at me, her smile fading. "I think there's somebody waiting for you outside." Did my mom call to say she was outside? I don't know.

She handed me my change and I walked out. Just as I got to the door, I turned around and looked at the creepy cashier one more time. She smiled, again, and her eyes turned a bright shade of green. I shivered. I was just imagining things, I told myself. It must have been the lights reflecting off her eyes. I turned back around and walked out the door.

And that was when I saw it.

In the middle of the parking lot stood one of the biggest frickin' hellhounds I had ever seen. It stood at least 8 feet high and had those huge, deep brown eyes and jet black fur. And it did not look happy.

I slowly stepped back, trying not to startle the hellhound. I slid my hand into my pocket, grasping the ballpoint pen. But, it just looked at me. I guess I now understood what Gina meant by 'There's somebody waiting for you outside.', and it wasn't my mom.

I took one more step back, my hand even tighter around my pen.

Then it lunged.

The gigantic beast jumped into the air, almost landing on me, but I dodged out of the way instead. The hellhound turned towards me and I rolled right under it. I jumped up, sword tight in my hands, ready to kill, and stabbed it in the top of the hellhound's head. It cried in pain.

I ran to the side, trying to get away, when it landed onto of me, on all four paws. Luckily, I was not being squished directly by one of its paws. I was under his stomach. The creature was so big that its stomach drooped down, slightly touching the tip of my nose. It lifted it's right paw over my face, bringing it down into my skin and leaving a deep scratch.  
I rolled out from underneath it and stabbed it in the side. That would leave a mark. I guess the hound had had enough of the all mighty Percy Jackson, and he disappeared. Probably shadow traveled back to wherever evil hellhounds and Gina's go.

I stood back up and put my sword, in pen form, back into my pocket. I looked around the for the loaf of bread that I had just purchased, but it was nowhere to be found. Then, as I was walking (more like limping) down the sidewalk home, I spotted a smashed loaf of bread out of the corner of my eye. I guess we weren't going to have sandwiches. Sorry, mom!

Mom... what was she going to say when she saw me? What was I going to say to Paul? I have been hiding things from him and making up excuses for a s long as I can remember. I kept walking, very slowly though, for I had a scratch down my face, cuts up and down my arms and legs from the rolling in the road, and was covered in dirt.

I limped up the stairs to my apartment and knocked on the door. My mom opened the door. "Hey, Perc... OH MY GODS! What happened to you?!" She screamed in shock. "Well," I replied casually, "I didn't get the loaf of bread..." Paul came running in. "Sally, what happene... PERCY!" He cried. "Percy, honey, come lie down on the couch. I'll get you some... umm... medicine." I know she meant ambrosia and nectar. "I'm fine, Mom! This isn't very bad... You _know _I've been worst!" I said

Paul piped up. "Was it that Josh kid again? If it was... I swear I will..." I cut him off. "If wasn't Josh, Paul. Calm down."  
"Then who was it?" He asked curiously.  
"Paul, honey," Mom said, "Percy needs to rest. He can explain what happened when we get to Montauk."  
"Yes, dear."  
"Now, how about you finish packing?"  
"Ok." He walked away.  
She turned and looked at me. "What was it?"  
"Hellhound."  
"Dam, those nasty beasts!"  
"What will I say to Paul?" I asked.  
"We'll come up with something... we always do." True that.  
"Is there anything you need?" Asked Mom.  
"Hmmm... ambrosia and could you get me some water? Possibly with salt?"  
"Sure thing."

A few minutes later she walked back into the room carrying a cup and a small plate. She sat down next to me and fed me the ambrosia like a little baby. I could already feel myself healing. I then drank the glass of salt water. **(A/N I read some fanfic where Percy drank salt water when he was sick because it reminded him of the ocean, and I thought the idea was cool, so I added it in. Creds to whoever came up with that idea! I don't remember your name!)**

I stared down at my legs as the cuts started to fade. The scratch on my face was still there, but the water cleared all the blood away."Come, on. It's time to go to Montauk!" My mom said, patting me so I would get up.  
"Paul? You ready?!" I heard her yell to him as she walked away. Yeah, now I could spend the whole day sitting in the ocean, where I loved the world the most.

* * *

I was walking up the front steps of the cabin when I heard Paul groan behind me. He was trying to be a gentlemen by carrying all the bags, but he was failing epically. "Do you need some help?" I asked. "Yes!" He replied. I grabbed my bags and one of his bags and brought then inside. I set them down, then glanced at the clock. It was six seventeen. We were going to make dinner, then hang out by the campfire and maybe in between do my favorite thing... swimming!

Mom and Paul walked in behind me. They set down there stuff, too, and my mom asked, "What do you want to eat? Hotdogs over the fire or fish over the fire?" Was it that hard? I do not eat fish! They are practically related to me! "Hotdogs! Obviously!" I said, giving my mom that 'Duh!' look. "Fish!" Paul said. He made me sick. "Ok then, hotdogs for Percy and I and fish for Paul!"  
See, she didn't want eat relatives either! Smart woman. I winked at her. She winked back.

About a half an hour later, we were sitting around the camp fire, roasting hotdogs and cooking fish on the fire pan. Everything was happy, then Paul brought up that dreaded question:  
"So, what _did _happen on your way home yesterday?" I mean, I like Paul and all, but the little things like that make me want to murder him.

"Ummm... well, I was walking home the store and some random kid with a dog was walking by. The dog was barking and shaking and he got out of his collar. Then he rand after me and attacked me." I think that was good enough.  
"Was this the same dog that attacked you last week? And the week before?" Shit. I didn't think about that.

"Umm... no. I guess dogs just hate me."

"How about when you came home you were covered in scratches and cuts, and know your fine, accept for that scratch on your face."

"I guess I heal quickly." I looked at my mom, who was giving me a look that said 'Come on' and 'I'm so sorry'.  
"I don't think it is physically possible for a human being to heal that quickly."

"Well... what if I'm not a human being?" My mom was dragging her hand across here neck as if to say 'Stop!' and mouthing the words NO!

"Of course your a human being, Percy! You watch to much TV... What happened earlier?"  
"Paul, drop it, please!" Mom said  
"No, I'm sorry, Sally. But I want to know what happened!"  
"Well, like I said, a dog attacked me..." I was cut off  
"No dog could do that much damage to someone!" Paul cried, furiously. "I want to know what happened! If something big happened you could have gotten rabies or something and we would not know about it!'

I was getting mad. I stood up and slammed my hotdog on the ground, but it landed on my foot. And it was hot. "STYX!" I screamed in pain.

"Come on, Percy. Please." Paul said.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed and ran. I ran as fast as I could. And I ran into the only place that could make me feel like me again. Water. The ocean. Dad. Maybe he could help me.

I dove in. I sat there, thinking about what had just happened. I was always trying to hide things from Paul, and I was now flat-out sick of it. I couldn't go to camp for a day without making up some random excuse saying that I was over at Tommy's house. Who the Hades is Tommy? I don't know because he isn't real!

Maybe after I got out and settled down I could go and tell him the truth about everything. But, right now I needed some alone time, and this was the only place that I could think clearly and calmly. I willed the currents to push me out farther into the ocean, and I went down deeper. I let myself get wet. It felt wonderful - cool and refreshing up against my skin.

A school of fish swam by, whispering "Is that the son of Poseidon?" and "Look who it is!" and "Percy! Oh my gods! It Percy Jackson!" I was like a celebrity to fish. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, though... Well, at least I belonged down here more that I did up there. I spotted a few more creatures, more fish, a few girly niarads **(A/N Did I spell that right?) **twirling their hair, chuckling and waving to me, and a Northern Stingray. How did I know it was a Northern Stingray? I don't know, probably from my dad. I didn't even know that they had stingrays in New York!

I hate to say this, but I was getting kind of bored, so I went out farther off shore to maybe practice some 'tricks" without drawing the attention of people on the beach.

I started off with making small waves, then having them get bigger and bigger until one was about 12 feet high. Then I made a small hurricane on top of the water, me in the middle, and I have to say... These were the times where Ii was glad to be a demigod. I mean, come on! Who gets to say that they made a magical hurricane out in the ocean, just because their dad is _Poseidon? _I'm the only one! Well. besides Tyson and, that bratty, stuck up Triton.

And that moment was amazing.

* * *

Narrarator's P.O.V.

Sally and Paul were back at the fire, eating in silence. Paul had felt really bad for what he had done. He was just trying to make Percy feel safe, like he could talk when him whenever.

"I didn't mean too, Sally."Paul said. "It wasn't your fault, honey. He was just stressed out, he doesn't like to talk about past events that brought him down or his feelings." Sally replied

"Well, where do you think he went?"

"I know. I'll go get him."

"Can I come with you? I want to apologize."

"You stay here..." She cut herself off, "What am I saying? Come on! Lets go find my Percy!" She seemed happy, like the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders.

They walked down to the beach and stood at the shore. "What are we doing here? I don't see Percy." Paul asked, confused. "He'll come... Just wait."

"Percy!" she yelled "Percy!" We waited a few minutes and nothing happened. "Where is he?" Paul asked, again. "Out there." Sally pointed out into the water. He didn't see him, but Sally was pretty confident that he was out there, but he didn't think a kid cold hold his breath that long underwater.

"Hmmm... I know!" Sally said, an idea coming to her.

"Hey, Percy! Camp is under attack! Come, quick!"

All of the sudden, an eight foot wave came shouting out of the watetop with a teenage boy on top, almost as if he was surfing without a surfboard. But, the strangest thing was, the boy was caring a sword in his hands.

Percy came running out of the water, "Camp is under attack?! I'm on my way... Blackjack!" He yelled, whistling at the end. "Percy! Percy!" Sally yelled, running up to Percy. "Camp is not under attack! Everything is fine!"

"Then why would you say it was?" He asked, confused. "I needed to find a way to get ou out of the water, and that was the only way I would of to get you out was to do that... Calling your name didn't work."

"You scared the Hades out of me! I was having a nice chat with a grouper fish! And now Blackjack is on his way!" Percy was freaking out. 'What the hell is he talking about? And what the hell just happened?' Paul thought to himself.

"We'll, I'm sorry for interrupting your chat with the fishes, and you can tell Blackjack to leave or stay the night, but Paul has something to say, Paul?" Sally said, her and Percy turning around.

Paul just stood there, jaw dropping. "Ummm... Well, I first want to say that I'm sorry for stressing you out, and secondly, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" He screamed in shock.

Sally turned to Percy. "Should we tell him?" She asked. "I think it's time," Percy said, nodding.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

We were back at the cabin, sitting around the table, about to tell Paul the biggest secret of my life. "Are you ready?" I asked Paul. "Yeah. But what secrets so big that you have hid it from everyone you know?" He asked. "You'll see."

"Ok, so you know all the Greek myths?" I asked. "Yeah. Like the Hydra, Medusa and the Gods and such?" he said. "Yep. Well what if I told you that all of those myths were real? Like, the gods and goddesses were living right now. Like, in New York."

"Wait... Are you saying..." I cut him off

"Yep. The Greek myths are real. Everything. The gods, goddesses, monsters, titans... Even _demigods..._" I put emphasis on that last word. "And some people, special people, have a thing called The Sight, which lets you see all of the Greek myths walking around in the world."

"Wait, do you have this, Sight?"

"Yes, and more. Paul, do you know what a demigod is?"

"Yep."

"We'll, I'm a demigod."

Paul's jaw dropped open. "Who did your mom marry? Who is your dad? Which gos are you half of?" He asked, anxiously.

I stood up and bowed, as if I was introducing myself to the queen. "Son of Poseidon, at your service!" I said excitedly

Paul jumped out of his seat, "So, at your birthday, I met the real god Poseidon?! The god of earthquakes, seas, ocean, horses and such?!"

"Yep, that's the one. My dad."

He turned to my mom. "You married a god?" "Yep, I know, it's hard to take in, but its true."

"Wait... how do I know that this isn't a joke? Like someone's gonna pop put and yell Punked! Or something?"

"Do you remember that huge wave that I rode out on? I was controlling that. And when I said I was talking to a fish, I really was. And when I came out of the water dry, that was all because of my dad. If you want, I can show you some more. Come on!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him down to the beach.

"Watch this!" I said. I started simple. I placed my hand over the water and willed it to rise. I swirled it around me, like a snake crawling on me. Then I dribbled it like a ball and shaped it into about 5 different animals, then I put it back in the water.

Paul just stood there is shocking. "Oh my god... That was AMAZING!"

"You think that was cool? Watch this." I walked into the water, knee deep. I summoned the water and swirled it around me, making a small hurricane. It got faster and faster. I glanced over at Paul, who was just staring with amaze. I made the hurricane bigger, then eventually got tired and dropped the water.

"You are now amazingly amazing!" Paul exclaimed. "Can you do anything else?!" "Well, I can beneath underwater, create earthquakes and volcanoes, talk to horses and fish, and control water. Oh, and I can stay dry underwater and water pressure won't affect me." If I got a drachma for every time Paul said 'Amazing!' or 'Awesome!', I could buy myself a golden chariot.

"I wanna be a demigod!" Paul said, I imitating a little kid. "I hate to break it to you, Paul, but being a demigod is not all that wonderful as it sounds. I mean sure, you get amazing powers, but you have to fight monsters and risk your life everyday." We started walking back to camp.

Mom walked up. "How was it?" She asked. "Your son, Sally, has creepy awesome powers." Paul exclaimed. Mom hugged me and said, "I know. But sometimes it can be hard since he is almost dying all time."  
Paul looked confused, "What do you mean, almost dying all the time?" He we go... "Well, you see, Paul..." I then explained to him about camp, the quest for Zeus's lightning bolt, the Sea of Monsters, the Battle of the Labyrinth, the titan war, the big prophecy, all my friends, little side stories, my girlfriend and about everything else there was to knoe about me and demigods.

It took Paul a moment to let it all sink in. "Holy... what would you say, in demigod style? Holy Hera! How about that? Is that good? Whatever... Holy Hera! You, Perseus Jackson, went through _all _of that?" he was absolutely stunned.

"Yep." I said, casually.

He ran up and hugged me. "Don't _ever _let me doubt you again! I now know that you can officially handle _everything_. I am so glad that you have shared this with me. You too, Sally. Because I have had lots of suspicions about Percy's 'dog attacks' and other things." I was glad too.

I had a sudden idea. "Wait! There's one more thing!" I said excitedly. "What could there possibly be more of?!" Paul wondered. I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket.  
"Do you see this regular old pen, Paul?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well, it's not just a pen!"  
"Ok, what is i..." I cut him off.  
I uncapped Riptide dramatically, while saying "Its a sword!"

That was when Paul almost fainted. "YOU HAVE A SWORD?! That is not a good idea, Sally! Letting a teenage boy use a sword! He could kill someone with that!" He looked at Sally.  
"HOLD ON! I use it for fighting monsters! Not for getting drunk and killing my exes! And plus, it cant even hurt mortals! Jeez..." I said, ticked off.

"Oh, ok then, continue." He said, embarrassed.

About an hour later, the sun started to go down. I prayed to Apollo to make it stay up longer, but night was already falling. We stayed up not to late, Paul asking non-stop questions about my demigod life, about camp, about my friends, about my _girlfriend._ I answered them all, and I wanted to stay up longer, but It was 9:37 when we finished our Q&A session, and mom said it was getting late.

I said good night to everyone and went to bed, thinking about how relieved I was, telling Paul all of that.

* * *

**GOOD? BAD? TELL ME! I WANT TO KNOW! SORRY FOR A SUCKISH ENDING, GOT WRTITERS BLOCK IN ONE PART (I BET YOU CAN TELL WHICH PART) THIS WAS MY FIRST ONESHOT, AND I FELT PRETTY PROUD OF MYSELF! I TRIED MY BEST!**

**I MADE IT TO OVER 5,000 WORDS!**

**SHOUT OUT TO Rocky57241isYoUrhiGhNeSs! SHE IS AWESOME! **

**SINCE SCHOOL STARTED, UPDATING HAS BEEN HARDER, SO PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, AGAIN, ABOUT BIANCA DI ANGELOS REBIRTH! **

**28 DAYS TILL THE HOUSE OF HADES! OMG!**

**R & R! **

**-DIVERGENTDEMIGOD17 (PS, I CHANGED MY NAME, I USED TO BE POSIEDONPOTTE17)**


End file.
